


Fanvideo: Connor/Female Detective (Female Reader) AU

by Deanmonmon



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Starring:Connor as ConnorClaire Redfield as Connor's partner in crime/ human love interest/female reader





	Fanvideo: Connor/Female Detective (Female Reader) AU

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
